Family
by WhenWereThrough
Summary: Not all families are the same...


The Ivory Chapel was filled with cheers and clapping as Skyvin Altrose and Kandi Vixen walked back down the aisle. Hollie and Kurisu Buraunto smiled at the newlyweds as they mounted their Ceremony Chocobo and rode off into a new future with each other. Hollie watched her friends as they slowly exited the chapel, watching them fondly.

Giving Kur a slight nod, Hollie lingered in the chapel, gliding her fingers across the pews in deep thought. Memories with her mother flooding her subconscious, drowning out the rest as Hollie remembered wanting a large white wedding as a child. Renewing her vows with Kur would give her that grand wedding that they didn't have.

She could still hear her siblings cooing over the extravagant weddings they had attended as children, from the dresses of the bride to them gushing over the handsome grooms. Hollie smiled softly to herself at the memories and smiled brighter as the image of her husband filled her head. Kur had been there for her through so much and she was thankful for him every day. The thought of spending the rest of her days with him brought a warm feeling to her heart. She loved that man with her entire being and treasured him more than he probably knew and more than she cared to admit.

Hollie could still hear her mother's voice in the back of her head 'You must find a strong man my daughter, I want nothing more than your happiness and weak men will do no strong woman any good.' Though it had sounded like a simple request, she now knew the importance of her mother's words.

"Miss? Are you alright?" An attendant of the chapel stood staring at her with slight concern.

Hollie looked up and smiled, nodding "I'm fine, just thinking I guess."

"Would you care to sit down and talk a bit?"

She shook her head and gave a kind smile to the concern shown towards her "No I was just leaving."

Hollie exited the chapel, watching the Free Company silently as she quietly made her way to Kur.

"The lalafell pervert is no more! I'm getting married guys!" John Fantasy shouted joyfully as he held Kizzaire Kima's hand, making her blush deeply.

Another set of cheers rang through the chapel grounds at the two happy Lalafells. N'yx Yun chuckled in disbelief at John, causing them to argue playfully over the importance of skirt chasing as everyone laughed. Hollie leaned her head against Kur's shoulder and slipped her hand into his, enjoying the moment of everyone happy. He laced his fingers with hers, kissing her head softly and smiling lovingly down at her.

As the Free Company stood around and chatted, some dancing merrily while others just made fools of themselves, Hollie and Kur took a quiet stroll around the grounds. Once alone they stood and held each other close as they admired the beauty of the Ivory Chapel and its surrounding nature.

"Something's on your mind…" It wasn't a question but was stated as a fact which made Hollie smile fondly.

"You know me so well hmm?" She smirked playfully up at him.

He smiled at her softly "I'd like to think I know you rather well."

That smile….that smile got her every time, he only used it with her. It was something they privately shared and she loved it, but also hated that it made it harder to hide things from him.

"I was just thinking…"

"I gathered that much" He grinned as she gave him a deadpan look

"I'm trying to have a moment here…"

He bit his lip and smiled, doing his best to not say anything before playfully adding "Yes dear?"

"I love you…"

He blinked at her, that wasn't what he thought she'd say.

"Now is when you say it back…"

He blinked again before smiling "I love you too….where's all this coming from? Wedding get you sentimental?"

"Maybe….maybe I just want to let you know how much I care"

"I know you too well for that Hollie. Something's been on your mind since the ceremony started."

"It just reminded me of my mother…"

His playful expression became one of concern which caused Hollie to hold up her hand to stop him from even opening his mouth "I'm fine…it's just….it made me think you know?"

"Think about what? How we didn't have a giant wedding?"

"You know better than to think I care about that, plus we are to renew our vows soon anyways."

"Than what is it?..."

"Just that I love you and that I'm thankful you're in my life"

"I thank the twelve every day I spend with you Hollie…I love you as well"

He stroked her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her gently before the sound of snickering could be heard. They both turned and stared at John, Sigma Nu, N'yx, Rew Jenks and Larry Smith. Kur cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted a bright shade of red which caused N'yx and Sig to let out hearty laughs. John and Larry laughing along with them shortly after while Rew just smiled softly at them before hitting N'yx and telling him to stop, holding up her hand to John and Larry as a warning.

Hollie blinked in embarrassment before laughing happily which made everyone blink and look over curiously.

She grinned widely at them and shook her head "I love you guys"

Rew tilted her head then pointed to N'yx and Sig "Even these two?" causing Kur to laugh as well as Hollie.

Sig smirked at the two before striking a pose and grinning while N'yx swatted at Rew's hand that pointed at him with a grumble.

Kur took Hollie's hand amidst all the commotion and smiled softly, "Let's go home…"

She smiled and nodded," home….yeah."

Sig picked up N'yx over his shoulder, causing the Miqo'te to scream and curse him as they made their way back to Lavender Beds. Rew, John and Larry chuckling as they followed Sig, Hollie and Kur close behind.

It may not be the most functional family…but it was hers. Hollie had longed for a family that she didn't have and now, looking ahead at her friends….she knew she had it…and she couldn't ask for more.


End file.
